1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a key module for a key of a keyboard and to a method for manufacturing a key module of a key of a keyboard.
2. Background Information
Of a total number of keyboards manufactured each year, a noticeable part is required for the so-called “gaming segment”. In order to be able to operate computer applications also in dark rooms, some keyboards already comprise illuminated keycaps. When playing computer games for example, next to a brightness-independent recognition of keys it is also the feel when one presses the key that plays a decisive role. In particular, when pressing the keys the player should feel sufficient resistance in order to ensure a clear separation of different input commands for complex and fast-paced games.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,303 B2 discloses an illuminated keyboard with a lacquered, transparent keycap whose symbols is illuminated by a light source. In this case, the symbols ablated on the surface with a laser are illuminated by a light conducting channel. The light source is located outside of a range of the keycap.
So far, multiple LEDs (light-emitting diodes) have been used to create various colors of the keyboard background illumination. To illuminate the key symbols, for example light conducting channels may be required. For example it is not always ensured that the key symbols are evenly backlit. Pressure-sensitive rubber keyboards can also be used.
Against this background, the present invention provides an improved key module for a key of a keyboard and an improved method for manufacturing a key module for a key of a keyboard according to the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments result from the dependent claims and the following description.